Pokemon: Emerald Quest
by ZFilmsLTD
Summary: Somewhere hidden in Kanto is a legendary Pokemon known as Mewtwo, and one youth has his eye on it: Lucas "Emerald" Ordo, and his Magby, Genesis. Inspired by his friend, the Adventurer Trask Ugol, Lucas and Genesis set out from Unova to become adventurers, and find Mewtwo. In order to do so, Emerald will need to recruit a team of diverse people. What adventures await them? Find out.
1. Arrival in Kanto! I am Emerald!

_Many Pokemon Trainers have their stories. That's because they are all on a journey, though it's mostly the same Journey. But there is one Trainer who does it differently. A 16 year-old boy named Lucas "Emerald" Ordo. From the Region of Unova. Inspired by his hero Trask Ugol and his Pokemon Search Team, Lucas and his Loyal Magby, Genesis, have sailed to Kanto on a homemade boat to look for a Pokemon he's been obsessed with for years: The Physcic Legend, Mewtwo. What fallows is his expanding adventures, as he makes new friends along his journey._

Chapter 1

**Arrival in Kanto! I am Emerald!**

Lucas was walking, or limping through the Woods, walking with a Stick. His Magby, Genesis, was right next to him. He was very Tired, from rowing all the way from Unova to Kanto, and then walking this far. "Ugh...How much farther, Genesis?". His Magby looked at him Puzzley. "Magby?". "Oh that's right, I'M the one with the Pokenav." He Checked his Pokenav...The Screen was fuzzy. "Oh THAT'S right! The Battery got Spoiled from that Salt Water splash!" he Said Sarcastically. "Now What?"

At that moment he looked to his right, and saw an opening in the woods. "Could that be?". He walked over and saw...a small little village. "I think this is it. This is Pallet Town!" Lucas said excitedly. "Magby!" said Genesis. Lucas threw the stick aside, and he and his Magby went running into Pallet Town.

The two wandered through the streets of Pallet, looking confusidley. "Hmm, now where is Oak's Lab?" said Lucas to himself.

Within a small town, it wouldn't take long to find the large lab, fit snuggly within a far corner of the town. It would also be easy to spot the figure of a girl, about 15 or 16, emerge from the sliding doors of the lab, closely followed by one of the lab assistants.

A glimmer of their conversation drifted into hearing range, "...shouldn't be that hard," a female voice said, the girl. "With Squirtle with me, I should be able to get it for you guys. Stop worrying." The lab assistant threw his hands in the air, and stormed back into the lab. The girl hurried out of town, on her way to do something...but what?

As Lucas made his way through town, the Girl with the Squirtle walked past him. Lucas immediatley turned around.

"Hey girl, Come here. Do you know where Professor Oak's Lab is? I'm pretty lost...and Hungry..." he said.

"Yeah," she smiled a bit nervously. "I was just heading out of there. It's that big building, the one with the automated doors." She pointed in the direction of the lab. "I'd really love to show you around town and scavenge up some food for you, but I really have to go take care of something..."

With a wave and an apologetic look, the girl dashed off and out of town, apparently in a huge rush to do something.

Lucas Shrugged. "Fine by Moi. Let's go Genesis!".

"_It's about Friggin Time_." said Genesis. Lucas could understand what his Magby says to him.

Lucas and Genesis finally made it to the builing that said "Oak Laboratory." Lucas looked straight into the air and whispered, "We made it, Trask." With that, they both walked slowly inside. "Hello? Anybody home?" he called out.

Their calls attracted the attention of the lab assistant that was speaking to the girl earlier. He had a worried and somewhat angry look on his face, but he shook it off as he walked up to Lucas. "Hello," he said, "Professor Oak had to run an errand and is in the Johto region at this moment, and left me in charge. Is there anything I can help you with?"

The far off look in his eyes told that he wasn't truly paying much attention to Lucas, his mind was elsewhere.

"The Johto Region?! Dang! I was told to seek the Guidance of Prof. Oak! I came all this way from Unova on a Wooden Raft and walked Several Miles to see he's not here?!" Genesis stared at his trainer in Concern, he might go nuts.

"He had important business to attend to. As I said before, I am more than happy to help you." his voice turned a bit annoyed. "Again, I ask, is there anything I can help you with?"

Lucas Shrugged. "Ehh, I guess. My name is Lucas Ordo. Me and my Magby have come all the way from the Unova Region, and spent weeks sailing here. I've come to find people to journey with, as I am on a Quest to look for the Ultimate Treasure! I have come to Prof. Oak as instructed to get a few supplies I may need on this journey...also I'm hungry..."

"I'm not too sure which supplies you'd be looking for, but I can certainly help with food." the assistant replied. He walked farther into the lab, and turned back to make sure Lucas was following. "What exactly were the supplies you were after?" Lucas Fallowed him into the Kitchen. "Well, I was hoping for three things. One, I'm not really familiar with the Pokemon in this Region, so I was hoping for one of those 'Pokedex' thingamabobers. Two, I'm short handed on Pokeballs, and the Shop in my town was out. And Three...I need another Pokemon. If we run into a Steelix or something, my Magby isn't gonna be able to hold it off on it's own, and I heard Oak has some pretty exotic Pokemon. So basically, I'd like the New Kanto Trainer Package...Please."

"Of course, of course. We have a large variety of Pokedexes." He gestured towards a large crate full of Pokedexes. "Go ahead, choose one. Also, your pokeballs..." He handed Lucas 5 small red-and-white globules. "And, follow me..." He veered away from the kitchen and walked to a big white room. In the centre there was a small table containing two pokeballs. One had a leaf sticker on and sent a nice aroma around the room the other had a fire emblem and was warm to the touch. There once was a third one, but it was gone, apparently already given away.

"Here are the Kanto starting pokemon. Go ahead, choose one." He gestured towards the table. He walked out and returned soon enough with a small package. "I recall you saying something about being hungry?" He said with a smile.

_Wow, that was easier than I thought_, Lucas thought.

He took the Pokedex and Pokeballs and looked at the Pokeballs. "Hmm, Let's see here. I've read about these starters: 'Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander'. Hmm, well I see Squirtle's taken...Hmm, not a Real fan of Grass types...I'm gonna have to go with Charmander."

He picked up the Warm Pokeball. "Anyone with a Magby should know what 'Hot' feels like." _Yeah, you got that right!_, Genesis said to him. Lucas looked at the Package the Assistant gave him. "Oh, THANK YOU!" He took it, and opened it up. There was a Sandwich inside. He immeditely tore a part off and gave it to genesis, then wolfed it down. "Ahh, that was great...I havent eaten anything but berries in days. By the way, what was that sadwhich anyway, I Couldn't really tell, I ate it so fast."

"Err, that was Miltank milk cheese spread. Have some Pecha pudding." He held out a small plastic box and a spoon. He took the pokeball, peeling off the sticker and handed it back. "Hey Thanks!" said Lucas, taking it. "Now shoo! A pokemon researchers work is never done. I have a lot of research to do." He shooed Lucas out of the building, shoved the pudding in his hands and slammed the door shut. "Hey what?!", Lucas said. He did NOT like being shoved out of a building like that. He went up and banged on the door. "Wait, is there any way I can get into contact with Oak?".

No Answer.

"CRAP!" Lucas said. _Well, what now?_Genesis said to him. "Oh I don't know." He ate the pudding in one gulp. "Good Pudding." He handed the empty carton to his Magby, who crushed and disintagrated it. "*Sigh* I was hoping I could at least contact Oak. Is this how the Professor acts? His assistant didn't even notice when I said I SAILED FROM UNOVA SINGLE HANDIDLY!" Genesis stared at him puzzely. "Well, Trask told me to seek Prof. Oak, and that's what I'm going to do. Even if it Kills me!", said Lucas. "Hmm, I wonder what that girl who was in a hurry was up to? Oh whatever. Come on Gen, let's explore this Town to see if there's anyone who'll actually give a Damn.""Magby!", said Genesis. Lucas looked at his Pokeball the assistant gave him. "I'll check you out when I get a chance." Together they went off, and wandered through Pallet town. Who should Lucas bump into, rather than Oak himself! The professor looked surprised then looked closely at the boy. "Why, you're Lucas. Trask told me you'd come. I see you already got a starter pokemon...However he has asked me to battle with you for he doubts your ability, slightly. Here's the note he sent through Wingull mail." Handing Lucas the piece of yellow paper, he revealed two pokeballs from his numerous took the paper, put in his Pocket (To read it later). Then he smiled. "Okay. I accept your Challenge!" he said. "A two-on-two if you'd like..." said Oak. "Fine by moi. And I'll use my new Charmander first. Genesis, you sit out for a sec." said Lucas.

"Magby!" said Genesis, who took a few steps back. Lucas then picked up his new starter Pokeball. "Alright new guy,  
come out!", he said and threw the Pokeball. Out came a Charmander. "Char! Char!". Lucas looked at it. "Hmm, not bad at all. Alright then."

The professer sent out a Miltank. "I warn you, I'm good. I'm not a professer for nothing. In my younger days, I used to be a serious pokemon trainer. Go ahead, make the first move."

"Alright Charmander...er...use Scratch!", said Lucas. The Charmander went right up to the Miltank to scratch it.

Miltank took the Scratch without a glance, then stood up and started using a Rollout, curling up and rolling at Charmander with high speeds, knocking pebbles and grass astray.

"Quick, Dodge it!" said Lucas. Charmander tried Dodging, but a little too late. He took damage. Lucas said "Whoa, are you okay?".The Charmander got to it's feet, and nodded at Lucas."Alright, use Growl!". With that, Charmander let out a growl to lower it's enemy's attack.

Miltank's attack was lowered, but on the second turn of Rollout, the attack didn't look any weaker. In fact, because of the rising power, it looked much stronger and would probably wipe out Charmander. But as Miltank was nearing in, it suddenly veered away to the right. Miltank's attack missed. It unrolled and glared at Charmander, closing in for a strong Stomp.

"Dodge and Counter with Scratch!"

Charmander jumped right out of the way of Stomp, then dove in for a Scratch Attack. Miltank was weakening but it used Milk Drink, recovering some health. Then it just sat there, staring with glassy eyes. It was using Bide.

"Again; Scratch!"

Charmander went right up to the Waiting Miltank, and scratched it. Miltank did not respond. It was storing energy. Lucas was going to have it use Scratch, but then got a better idea. He held up Charmander's Pokeball."Return!", he said and recalled it to it's Pokeball. "Genesis, get out there!". Genesis the Magby took Charmander's place in the battle. Miltank stared on. The energy was just about ready to be unleashed.

"Genesis, Defense is the wall that separates you from victory. You know what to do." said Lucas. Genesis nodded, and used Leer, to lower Miltank's defense. Miltank suddenly opened her mouth, and released a white beam of pure energy, point blank at Magby. As a follow up, it rolled up and started using Rollout. "Dodge.", said Lucas, Calmly. And Genesis dodged the energy that came out. When the Miltank used rollout, Lucas simply snapped his fingers and Magby went straight into Miltank using Flame both clashed together and an explosion took place. As the dust cleared, it  
revealed a fainted Miltank.

"Hmm, not bad. Return. Go!" This time the Prof sent out a Dodrio. They 'cawed' in unison then the three heads went mad, using Fury Attack at Magby. Lucas said nothing. The Magby clearly knew what to do. It let out a stray of Smog to Poison the Dodrio. With Smog being gas, they simply turned around and flapped their large tail feathers to blow the gaseous state away. Then they took a strange, defensive stance. Suddenly they launched themselves clear off their feet, whirling strongly, using Drill Peck.

Genesis got hit once...Then Twice...Then another...But before Dodrio could try again, Genesis clutched it's fist and came in with a Dynamic Punch. Dodrio got a good smack with Dynamic Punch before it jumped clear. It gleamed with anger then closed in using Agility faster than the eye can follow. Then it gave Magby a peck with each head. One. Two. Three. Then settled back. It was using Rage. Genesis was getting ready...it was so mad it gave a leer glow.

"Go" said Lucas. Then Magby used fire charge, and ran straight into Dodrio. Dodrio glanced aside as the fiery fireball struck it. It singed a bit of fluff but it didn't mind. Then it stood up, tall and intimidating. It closed in the distance with Agility again and this time two pecks with each head. Total of six vicious pecks from a furious Dodrio. Magby grinned, and unleashed more smog at Dodrio. Dodrio ran right into it by accident. It sat down, suddenly not feeling well.

"Hahaha. Well, you have certainly proven that you and you're pokemon are a force to be reckoned with. Dodrio return. I'll tell Trask he has nothing to worry about." said Oak. Lucas patted his Victorious Magby on the head. Good Job, Genesis. Take a rest.", and with that, he put Genesis back in his Pokeball.

Then, he went after the Professor. "Wait! I was told to seek your advice. You see, I am after the ultimate hunt! For the Greatest Treasure of all!", he said. Lucas got out his Mewtwo Card and showed it to Oak. "This Pokemon is what I've come here from Unova to find: Mewtwo. But I need an accomplice or two. I must search this Region in search of people to help me...but to begin...say, who was that girl I saw leave here a while ago?" he said. "Hmm, you mean Blue? She's another new trainer who took Squirtle." Oak nodded thoughtfully. "I know that." said Lucas. "She looked like she was doing something important...where was she going?".

"_I_ have no idea. I wasn't there when she left. You should go meet my lab assistant. After all, he was the one who gave her the errand. Although it is now lunch time. The assistant won't be there. You should follow her and ask her what she was going after." The Prof shrugged. "Not sure where she was going." said Lucas. "And uh...my Pokenav...", he held up  
his PokeNavigator, "...Is Kinda Busted. I'm not sure, I think when we got it by a wave, it may be that the battery became spoiled." he said. "I'm pretty sure she went that way. I bumped into her but she hurried away before I could apologize, or even get in a say for that matter. As for that PokeNav..." Oak started feeling around in his numerous pockets. "I'm sure I had batteries here...Ah!" Prof trumphiantly produced a battery. "But that needs  
two...Let's go see in the lab."

Before Lucas could say anything, Oak dragged him off to the empty lab. "Now." He opened a large drawer full of odd batteries."I must have one that matches..." He rummaged in the different batteries. "Come help me look." He gestured to Lucas. "Uh, Okay." said Lucas. He looked through the drawer, and looked for the Battery. "Um, how about this one?", he said holding up a Battery that looked exactly like the one Oak had. "Mmm..." Oak took the battery and swerved it around. "Nope. It's dead. Oh!" He held up another one which looked exactly same, but it had a red band around it, signifying it was different. He shoved aside a blue battery, plucked a pink one, tossed a black one out, found another red one. "Uh..." said Lucas, with Genesis over his shoulder peering into the drawer. The drawer seemed to be brimming with odd batteries, none of them matched the other. Oak finally found one in the depths of the drawer. He trumphantly shoved it in, flicked the spoiled ones in the bin and handed them to Lucas. Lucas put the Batteries in the Pokenav, and flicked it on...and it came up and running.

"Great! Thanks Professor! Now all I need to do is find people to help me find Mewtwo. Maybe that girl could be. Dunno why, something tells me I should." he said. He looked at his Pokenav. "Hmm, the next town where she was headed is...Viridian City...wait...Viridian City? What's so important there?"

Oak peered over at the PokeNav. "Nothing's special. Recently it was overcome by a swarm of Slugma. They left behind large hordes of nests and eggs. Perhaps Blue went to fetch a Slugma egg for research?". "Well then, I guess...oh wait, hold on..." said Lucas remembering the note in his Pocket. He pulled it out and read it:

_Hey there, Emerald._

_Oak was here in Johto for a while, and he said no one that looks or sounds like your description ever showed up. So I'm telling him about you now, and handing him this letter to hand to you. So If you're reading this, you've probably already gotten there. I knew the ocean wouldn't be tough for you! Haha! Well, now you're probably gonna start finding that strange "Mewtwo" Pokemon. Well as I once told you, you'll need a search team like I have. You should look all over Kanto for people with descriptive abilities and attributes; a diverse team. Mewtwo will be hard to find. Be sure to take care of that Magby, and be sure to Catch Pokemon!_

_Good Luck, we all can't wait to hear of your success._  
_-Trask Ugol._

Lucas looked up from the letter. " 'Look all over Kanto for people with descriptive attributes.' Well, I think  
the best place to start is a New Pokemon trainer. Maybe this Blue girl might help. I'll go help her with this Slugma problem, and observe her skills." he said. He walked over and took out his Mewtwo card. "Professor, I have to ask: What do you know of this Pokemon, Mewtwo?".

Oak scratched his chin at the sight of the card. "Said to be legendary. Its DNA is almost the same as Mew's. However, its size and disposition are vastly different. It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments. Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes. Mewtwo is a pokemon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this pokemon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart. It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. A Pokemon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokemon. That's all I know." Oak said.

Lucas was pleased by a better description of his pursued Pokemon. "So...an Artificial Pokemon, eh? Wow! That just gets better! And I know he's here in Kanto, I saw him fly over to this direction when I was a little kid." he said. Then Lucas looked back at his Pokenav. "Man, so many places to go. Kanto is Big!". Then he started for the door. "Thanks Professor! For everything! I promise you I will be a succesful Pokemon Searcher!" he called out. As he was halfway through the doorway, he said "Oh, before I go...I'll need this", and took out something from his Pocket: a Lollipop! "I've been hooked on these things for years. They calm the nerves, but don't satisfy hunger, couldn't waste and live on these things for weeks." he said. Lucas started sucking on it, then looked at his Charmander's Pokeball. "As for you, New Recruit, I shall call you Comet." he said and looked back. "Bye, Oak. And thanks." and walked out. Oak waved his hand as the young trainer exited. "He actually saw Mewtwo...?" He wondered. "That boy sure has many great things in store for him." Oak smiled.

Meanwhile Blue was weaving through the abandoned houses. "One must be left behind...", she said. Her Squirtle stayed close by. The place still smelt singed. She tripped on a nest and went head over heels. "Oof! So many nests, yet not an egg left behind!". She kicked a nest astray in annoyance.

At the same time, Lucas took the Route out of Pallet Town towards Viridian City. When reaching the border, he let Genesis and Comet out of their Pokeballs.

"Char Char!"

"Magby!"

"Alright guys." said Lucas, taking out his lollipop to talk. "Comet, you're the new guy, so listen to Genesis. Now we're  
off to Viridian City. We may run into trouble on the way. So lets watch eachothers backs. Okay?"

_Got it, Emerald!_, said Genesis. Comet looked at Genesis puzzeldly. "Char?"  
_Special part of the bond. You may learn it one day, kid._, Genesis said to Comet.

Lucas put the lollipop back in his mouth, said "Now lets go!", as he and his Pokemon started down the path.

_Now, Lucas has started his Journey to find the Legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo. But what else will happen to him on his Quest? Keep on Reading, Pokemon: Emerald Quest!_

**To Be Continued...**

::REVIEW::

-Adventure Started: Pallet Town

-Pokemon Gained: Charmander ("Comet")

-Items Gained: Pokedex

-Current Location: Route 1, en route to Viridian City.


	2. Slugma Attack! Where is that Blue Girl?

_Last time on Pokemon Emerald Quest, Lucas "Emerald" Ordo and Genesis the Magby had arrived in Kanto to begin the hunt for Mewtwo. He arrived in Pallet Town to seek the advice of Prof. Oak, where he recieved a Charmander named Comet. As suggested by Oak, he heads to Viridian City to assist another Trainer, a Girl named Blue, in finding a Slugma Egg. He has a hunch that he can get her to join his party, but can it work the way he plans? Find out, today!_

* * *

Chapter 2

**Slugma Attack! Where is that girl called Blue?**

Lucas now went down the Path to Viridian city, along with his Magby Genesis, and his Charmander Comet. He and his Pokemon are walking down the route, and before they knew it, they found Viridian City! "Well, it's alot bigger than Pallet Town, I'll give you that. But it's no Castelia City." Lucas Said. His Magby nodded. "You guys better get in your Balls, and let me do the Talking." and he recalled the two fire-types. He then continued down the way to the City Entrance.

Blue was hurrying out of the city. "...couldn't find the egg...probably more luck in the boundary..." She muttered into a PokeGear. She passed right in front of Lucas but didn't notice him, and neither did he. Her shoulder length hair flicked Squirtle in the face as he clung to her shoulder. She headed to the boundary between Viridian City and Viridian Forest. The entire city was much more dull than Emerald had expected. Anywhere that wasn't completley deserted, was burned up like a fire-storm hit. "Must've been the Slugma." he said. Lucas looked around, and found a building he was certain he needed: A Pokemon Center. He walked in, and put his Two Pokeballs on the counter to hand over to the Nurse working. "Uh, can you put these two into better condition...please." he said. "Of course", said Nurse Joy taking the pokeballs and putting them on a machine. After a few glows, she handed them back. "Your pokemon are fighting fit. Thank you for using our services. We hope to see you again!" She bowed with a cheerful smile.

At that moment Blue ushered in, with the Squirtle looking battered. "...Tauros...weakened...fought it...couldn't win...fled..." She gasped. She had obviously run from a Tauros who was on a rampage. She weakened the Tauros but Squirtle fainted. "Of course of course." Nurse Joy said, taking the Squirtle and entered the back door. When she came out, Squirtle looked his normal self, jumping about. "Oh thank you!" She said, and grabbed Squirtle and went back for the object of her quest without so much as glancing at Lucas, who also did not notice her. She was so worried and in such haste that she had no eyes for anyone other than Squirtle and the Potential Slugma eggs. let his Pokemon out, then took note that Blue just walked in. "Wait a minute..." he said.

Then he ran out after her, caught up, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around. "Hi there, I'm sure you remember me, from Pallet Town? Right? Professor Oak sent me to help you with your Slugma mission. My Name is Lucas." Lucas said, holding out his Hand. Of course, he exaggerated his words, but he needed to gain her trust. Therefore, he did not tell her why he was there, but would wait for that moment. Genesis and Comet jumped on his shoulders and said, "Charmander! Char!" and "Mag-Bee!" "Get-off-of-me" Lucas muttered, and they hopped off right next to him. "Uh...Hi. I'm Blue." said Blue, shaking his hand. "I believe the Aide told you about my egg search? Well, he wants to check at what temperatures Slugma can survive. Since an egg hatches when kept warm, and a Slugma's temperature soars over burning point, the Aide,along with Prof. Oak would like to experiment on the eggs. I found a Slugma but..." She shook her head, showing her PokeDex:

_Slugma: Lava Pokemon_

_Molten magma courses throughout SLUGMA's circulatory system. If this POKeMON is chilled, the magma cools and hardens. Its body turns brittle and chunks fall off, reducing its size. A common sight in volcanic areas, it slowly slithers around in a constant search for warm places. It never sleeps. It has to keep moving because if it stopped, its magma body would cool and harden. These group together in areas that are hotter than normal._

"Oh I see...Well, that is where Genesis comes in!" said Lucas. Genesis ran to his side. "My Magby here will help. He can sniff out Pokemon like a mad Houndoom. Especially Fire types." Lucas said.

"Magby, Mag. Mag, Mag, Magby Mag!", said Genesis.

Lucas translated saying "He says that he can sort out a full fire type Pokemon from the rest. So, you're basically looking for Slugma themselves?". "No, not a Slugma...just their eggs. They do radiate heat, if it helps..." Blue said, looking around. Squirtle tugged on her skirt. "What?" She said, looking down at the madly hopping Squirtle. "Squirt squirtle!" He pointed to a promising bush which looked like it might have some leftover eggs.

Blue walked over and parted the bush. Inside lay a nest with 5 eggs. They were hot to the touch. "Yes! Thanks Squirtle!"she said. Blue got her PokeGear out and called the Aide. "Yes...I found the egg...5 of them..." She said in a quick conversation and reached out for an egg.

Suddenly a large and annoyed looking Slugma appeared from behind the eggs. It blew a plume of flames towards Blue. She screamed and scrambled back. "Looks...like that Slugma...is protecting...the...eggs..." She said shakily. "Whoa!" said Lucas. He then bent his ankle back, ready for his personal strategy to be used, but then he thought, _That thing's made of Lava. It'll burn off my apendages!_

Squirtle hopped down, waving it's small tail angrily. It shot a stream of water at Slugma. It retreated hurriedly but soon came back. "Oh, a battle is it?" Blue asked angrily. She got to her feet. "Looks like you won't leave those eggs without a fight...Squirtle, Water Gun!" The Tiny Turtle pokemon obeyed and shot a large jet of water from his mouth, at the unsuspecting Slugma. The water splashed on Slugma and it looked pained, but the water immediately sizzled and evaporated. "FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!" said Lucas, and Genesis immediatley zoomed in on a Fire charge to the Unsuspecting Slugma. Slugma was hit and recoiled. Then it suddenly sprang out and used Rock Throw. It slammed on the ground and rocks flew up, aiming at the intruder, Genesis, looking to greatly harm the fire type. But Genesis punched and destroyed every rock that flew towards him. The Slugma, as a fallow up, released poisonous fumes: Smog, at both it's opponents. "Squirtle dodge it!" Blue yelled. Squirtle leaped aside but it accidently breathed it in, while Genesis got out of the way. Squirtle looked and felt ill and sat down. Squirtle was out of the fight unless Blue could get an Antidote. "Do you happen to have something that cures poison? A-a Lava cookie o-or an Antidote. Even a-a Pecha berry will do..." She asked tearfully. Lucas went over to the squirtle, and felt his head. "No, I don't." said Lucas sadly. "But he needs a Pokemon Center." and he picked up Squirtle in his arms. "I'll get him there, don't worry. C'mon Genesis!". His Magby fallowed, and he returned Comet to his Ball. He and Blue ran to the Pokemon Center with Lucas carrying Squirtle, leaving the Slugma behind wondering why her opponents just ran off. It started to slowly slither in pursuit of his opponets.

When inside, they immediatley went to Reception. "Nurse! This Pokemon is Poisoned, he needs Medical Attention!" said Lucas. "One minute...ah yes? How may I help you?" said Nurse Joy, looking flustered with her hair unkept and distinctly ruffled. When she caught site of the poisoned Pokemon, she took the Squirtle in her hands and walked in through the door behind the counter. Blue stood right next to Lucas, looking at the door with tear filled eyes and a worried expression. A few minutes later, the Nurse walked out with Squirtle lying motionless. "He's all right. Just asleep." she said, handing Squirtle over to Blue. "Good we were still here for it. Other Pokemon Centers have been attack by the moving hordes of Slugma. Half of them are burned down. Just like this town." "Man, those things must've been insane", said Lucas. Nurse Joy nodded. "What they need is a good scare that will drive them away and never let them come back.  
Speaking of Slugma, there's one outside right now!", she said pointing out the window, nervously. The Slugma from before was peering inside angirly...at Lucas. "What does he want?" said Lucas. "Slugma are very savage pokemon that seek vengenance. Have you been battoling that one?" said Nurse Joy. "Yeah. I have." said Lucas. "Well now, it will seek you down and keep battling until it destroys you..." said the concerned nurse. Lucas' gaze shot back at the slugma. He wasn't too happy either. "Oh, he'll destroy me all right." he said, storming out towards the door. "Wait, you're not really gonna face it, are you?" said Blue, also concerned. "Yep! I never let buisness go unfinished." said Lucas, as he grinned and gave a thumb up.

Lucas and Genesis stepped out of the Pokemon Center, and stared down at the Slugma. "So, you fallowed me here eh? Bad move. Genesis!" he said, and Genesis jumped in an fired an Ember attack at the Slugma. Since Slugma was a fire type, it didn't take much damage. It used Rock Throw again, aiming to critically injure the Magby. Genesis took damage, but not so much because he blocked the rock. Then, he counter-attacked with a Smog, and shot out a stray of Poisonous fumes at the Slugma, but it retaliated with it's own Smog. The two poisonous fumes mingled and could spontaneously combust if if came in contact with any flare. Slugma seemed to know that and used Rock Throw again. "Not a Chance, Bee." said Lucas. He knew what Slugma was planning. Genesis broke the Rock with a Dynamic Punch, then went in to hit the Slugma with another Dynamic Dynamic Punch's accuracy being low, Slugma managed to dodge it. It whirled and kept using Rock Throw from all directions, at considerable speed. She didn't think that Magby could create Dynamic Punches fast enough, obviously underestimating the superior. But Genesis actually dodged them and threw his Dynamic punch, which the Slugma dodged, if by a hair. It looked slightly put out that none of the rocks hit the opponent. Also, it was getting tired. It decided to use Smog, but Geneis went right through it with flamecharge, and hit Slugma. The impact of the collision was really intense and when the smoke cleared, the Slugma was revealed; Fainted.

"Good job, Genesis." said Lucas, patting his Magby on the head and throwing an oran berry into it's mouth. Blue ran out of the Pokemon center, looking happy. "Oooh! Thanks...err...what was the name again? Luke? Lucas, I believe..? Thank  
you!" she said. Her squirtle was with her, awake and healthy. "Oh, it was nothing. Like I said, I never let buisness go unfinished." said Lucas, proudly. Blue smiled. "Well, I got one of the eggs it was guarding!" she said, and she and squirtle hurried off to Pallet Town to deliver the egg to the Professor Oak's aide. It was then, Lucas remembered what he came to Viridian City for. "Hey wait! Come on Genesis! We're going back to Pallet!" he said. "_Yeeesss_ sir!", his Magby said to him.

When they finally caught up to her in Pallet Town, Lucas went up to her from behind and said "Hey there, how about I help you get this to Oak? By the way, how's your Squirtle doing?". Blue whirled around. "Why, thank you! Squirtle's doing just fine! Squirt- whoa..." Blue looked at her Squirtle just in time to see it scratch and knock out a Rattata and  
glow. When the glow dimmed, it revealed a Wartortle. "Squirtle! I mean,vWartortle! You evolved!" Blue squealed happily. "How does a Squirtle evolve that quickly?" Lucas asked. Genesis shrugged. "Thank you, Lucas! Without your help, I would have great difficulty in completing this assignment!", Blue said as she wrapped Emerald in a Bear Hug. Lucas suddenly froze in suprised. It had been a long time since anyone had hugged him. "I'll be going now." she said as she detached and walked back over to Oak's lab. As she went off, Genesis kicked Lucas and got him back into reality. "Oh, crap. Hey wait up!" he said, and he and his Magby fallowed back to the the time they reached the Lab, Blue had walked out with Wartortle. She looked happy when she saw Lucas coming towards her. "Thanks to you, a new discovery is under way, Lucas." Wartortle looked up at her and did a happy jig. "Say, what are you gonna do now?" She asked. "The Reason I came here from Unova was in Pursuit of this Pokemon." said Lucas. He held up his Mewtwo card.

"MEWTWO. A Legendary Pokemon. I saw him fly over here when I was young. You see, I'm a Pokemon Explorer. And I want to be the first trainer to find it. But I realize that I may not be able to do this alone. I came here to find worthy  
trainers, to befriend and tavel with, to help seek the truths of Legends." Lucas stopped to take a breath. "And you, Blue, have proven worthy. I want to offer you the chance of an adventure beyond imagine. So, How would you like to tag along with me and Genesis? Since you're native to this land, it could be a great help. It might even help you as a trainer, and breathe some more excitement with a journey like this." he said. "Sure! I hate to remain idle, anyways. And Wartortle needs the exercise" She looked distainfully at Wartortle greedily scoffing some poffins, waxing happier with each mouthful. "Return" Holding out the pokeball, she pulled the unhappy Wartortle back to the safe confines of the pokeball, packing up the rest of the poffins and offering some to the Genesis and Comet, who gratefully ate them. "Ah, I've seen those things before. Poffins made from Sinnoh. Nice." said Lucas, and he returned his Pokemon.

"Anyway, where to?", Blue asked with her spirits soaring. Lucas look seriously out into Kanto. "It does not matter where we go; it's the journey. But if we are to really set off, there's only one way to go." he said. He turned his attentio to his PokeNav. "Curlean City. We'll decide the path there. But this is the only way to go. We have to pass through Viridian City, and then through Pewter City." "Okay. Sounds good to me!" said Blue.

Professor Oak and his Lab Aide were watching their conversation from a window inside the lab. The Aide looked kind of concerned, but Oak was more than proud. "So...she's finally setting out on a Journey. I never thought she would." he said. "Uh, Professor...do you think she'll be alright on her own?" said the aide. "On her own?" said Oak. "Why she won't be alone, she has Lucas with her. And the Pokemon." "Well you got me there with the Pokemon statement, but...is it really wise to allow her to go with...that boy?" said the Aide. Oak turned around to face his assistant. "Now don't misjudge that boy. He was, after all, personally trained by the Ugol Pack, you know?" said the Professor. "Really? He's Trask's pupil?" said the Aide, suprised. "Mmm hmm, and I can see that he will make an excellent trainer." said Oak. He turned and looked out to see Lucas and Blue leave. "And I wonder if this could help Blue. She might find...what she's been looking out after." said Oak. "Now come, we've got that Pidgeot to examine." "Yes, Professor!" said the aide.

Lucas unwrapped a lollipop, and stuck it in his mouth. "Blue, you can help navigate." he said. "That's fine with me!" said Blue. "And I decided that if I'm really gonna lead a Search Party, I should give myself a Leader nickname. I shall now be known as...Emerald!" said Lucas. "Okay Lucas, I mean, Emerald!" Blue giggled. Lucas smiled. "Now, let us go."

_Lucas has found his first comrad to join his search party and his quest to find Mewtwo. What else awaits them on the road to the world? Their adventures have now only begun, and they'll continue; next time!_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

::REVIEW::

-Adventure set: Viridian City

-Comrad Recruited: Blue [Trainer]

-Pokemon Evolved: Squirtle -Wartortle [Blue]

-Current Location: Route 1 (en route to Viridan Forest)


	3. Lucas and Blues Adventure! Rescue Zorua!

_Lucas and Genesis continue their Kanto Adventure; The Mewtwo excavation, with their new friends: Blue and her Wartortle. They head for the Pewter city, but first they cut through Viridian City and prepare to enter the Viridian Forest. What awaits them in the dark woods? Find out, Today!_

* * *

**The Emerald Pack: **

-_Lucas Ordo_: Magby (Genesis), Charmander (Comet)

-_Blue_: Wartortle

Chapter 3

**Lucas and Blue's New Adventure! Rescue the Lost Zorua!**

Now that Lucas "Emerald" Ordo had recruited the girl Blue and her Wartortle for the Mewtwo excavation, the two were on their way to Pewter City via the Viridian Forest. But first, they made a quikcstop in Viridian City. As they readied themselves, Emerald went up to the view of the Forest from the edge of the Town. "So, that's the Viridian Forest, eh? Kinda like the Pinwheel forest. 'Ever been in there, Blue?" he said. "Nope. But I've heard there are adorable bugs in there!" She replied happily. Wartortle was busy trying to paw the bag of poffins hanging on Blue's belt. "Let's go!" She chirped happily. "Yes. We've got no time to lose. To the Forest!" and he marched right into the Viridian Forest with Genesis, Blue, and Wartortle fallowing behind.

As they went in, Emerald looked around the place. He could hear Pokemon all around. "Well, I certainly can see why people come here. The Atmosphere is amazing!" he said, Sarcastically. Then, Genesis went to a tree, and pointed up. "Yes Genesis, it's a Tree branch. Good eyes." said Lucas. _It's a berry, you Moron! Up there!_, Genesis said to him. Lucas looked up. "What is that?" he said. It certainly looked like a berry, star shaped yellow berry with a glistening red center. Suddenly it jumped down, waving an appendage. Yes, appendage. It was no berry, but a Staryu. Lucas jumped in shocked at sight of it. "Yaaahh! What's that?!" he said. Then he got out his Pokedex and looked it up. The Pokedex beeped:

_Staryu: Star shape pokemon. _

_STARYU's center section has an organ called the core that shines bright red. If you go to a beach toward the end of summer, the glowing cores of these POKeMON look like the stars in the sky. At night, the middle of its body slowly flickers with the same rhythm as a human heartbeat. If its body is torn, it can grow back if the red core remains._

"Wait, if that's a Water Pokemon, then why is it up a Tree?" said Lucas. Genesis just lay there, flopping helplessly. It finally struggled onto its 'feet' and clung to a tree branch for support. "Well let's see if we can get it down" said Lucas. Lucas then jumped up the tree, grabbed the Staryu, jumped back down, and set it back onto the ground. The Staryu wobbled unsteadily and fell back. It wriggled it's legs helplessly, which looked pretty funny. "Hey Blue, come here. There's a Weird Staryu over here. I think there's something wrong with it." Lucas called out. Blue, who was looking at a Weedle wiggling, hurried over. "Wha- Oh my god!" She cried. She hurried over and picked up the Staryu. It's legs were incredibly rubbery, which they shouldn't be. It immediately evaporated in a poof and it showed a small black fox. It was a Zorua in disguise! "A Zorua...It doesn't belong in the forest...I wonder where it came from.." Blue pondered. Wartortle was more interested somewhere else. "War! Tort!" It cried, waving wildly at a bush.

Lucas and Blue hurried over, carrying the unconcious Zorua. There was a Zoroark lying behind the bush, unconcious. "Is that a...Zoroark...?" asked Lucas. "Yes. I do believe that is..." said Blue. "I wonder what happened here?" said Lucas. "Something happened to the Zoroark and Zorua changed form to protect itself..." Blue decided. "I just wanna know what a Zoroark and Zorua are doing in Kanto. They're usually native to Unova; my home. It makes no sense. But if it's that weak, we need to get them out of this Forest and to a Pokecenter." said Lucas. "And Pewter City's just over that way. You carry Zorua. I'll take care of Zoroark." "Okay!" said Blue, holding Zorua. Lucas and Genesis picked up and Carried Zoroark, then started running towards Pewter City. "Well what are you waiting for Blue? Come on!" said Lucas. "Coming!" Blue said.

They quickly reached the PokeCentre and got them both healed. Zoroark was wheeled away in a large stretcher in the Intensive Care Unit. Zorua looked sorrowfully at the Zoroark, then padded to a corner and curling up, went to sleep. Lucas and Blue looked at it in sympathy. "Well looks like that takes care of that. So now eilwhat?" said Lucas. "I guess we could go challenge the gym. I heard Brock takes double challenges. He sends out two pokemon together and the two challengers sent out one pokemon each..." Blue said, looking across at the Zorua. "Well, I guess there's noting else to do, really. Alright, I'll do it." sighed Lucas. Blue nodded, and the group headed for the door. "We'll be back to check on the Zorua later." She informed Nurse Joy as she left the PokeCentre, heading for the gym. "Okay." the Nurse replied.

"You know, I honestly thought about challenging Clay back in my hometown of Driftveil City, but he looked way too strong. But this Brock fellow sounds easy." said Emerald on the way. The two trainers and their Pokemon entered the gym. When they entered the large battle court of the gym, Brock was at the other end, polishing up Geodude so that it shined like a diamond. Blue walked right up to him but he didn't notice. She tapped him and he jumped. "Oh. Welcome trainers- No...You puny trainer! How dare you-...No...eh...I'm not one for words so just get to it!" He said, carelessly tossing two Geodude on the field. Blue nodded at Wartortle who jumped into the arena. All eyes now turned to Emerald. Lucas laughed nervously. "Double battle, eh?" he said. He realized it is, so he brought out a Pokemon he intended on using sometime: His Charmander. Lucas said "Alright Comet, you're out!", and let out Comet the Charmander. "Char  
Char!" it wailed excitedly. "Yes I know you're happy. Now...start the battle, please." "Eh...have the first move..." Brock said, waving a hand at them.

Wartortle knocked out a Geodude with a Water Gun. The other Geodude gulped. "What the-, how the devil did you do that so quickly? Oh whatever. Comet, give that floating rock the awsome power of your...Scratch.", said Lucas. Comet went right up and used scratch on the Geodude. Geodude managed to scrape in a Defense Curl just before Charmander hit it. It Used Rock Throw, slamming itself to the ground and tossing the broken rocks at the fire type. It hit Comet, and Lucas said "Scratch, again.", to which Comet did. The scratch sent Geodude skidding back. It crashed into a rock and was buried into the rubble. Brock sighed and recalled Geodude. Then he sent out his last pokemon, Onix. Wartortle used Water Gun again, whittling down Onix's hp to half. "Wow, that was fast. Alright, Good Job Comet, return." said Lucas as he recalled his Charmander. "Genesis, get in there". The Magby stepped forward. Emerald snapped his fingers and Genesis went in for a Dynamic Punch, to which Onix was hit head on and fainted. "Too bad. Here. The Boulder Badges and your TMs" Brock said, sighing and handing over the mentioned things. He bowed, and disappeared out of the court, leaving Lucas and Blue alone. "Well that worked a little too well...hey, did we both get badges, or did he only give us one?" asked Lucas. Blue flashed her badge. "Look. He gave us two..." She proudly pinned it onto Wartortle's shell. "Well, where to now?" She asked. "Well first of all; I'm Hungry. I say we go to the Pokemon center and get something to eat." said Lucas, sticking his badge inside his pocket.

The two trainers went back over to the Pokemon center for lunch. For the first time since he set out for Kanto, Lucas' green headband was off his head, and in his pocket. As they ate, he decided to make conversation. "So Blue tell me, being a new trainer and all, what is your dream?" he asked. Blue stopped mid-way through her sandwich. She put it down slowly, eyes downcast. "I...don't have one..." She admitted. "Oh come on, everyone does. Everyone wants to go out and do something. Something they've been wanting to do for a long time, and something that they'll one day reach for it." said Lucas. He took his headband from his Pocket and looked at it. "It's always been my dream to start an Explorer Party. Just like Trask. I've always wanted to find Mewtwo, the legendary Pokemon. I saw him once, and I've proclaimed that I would meet him in person." Genesis, sitting in a high chair, nodded. "So you see Blue, there's always something you wanna reach for. You just gotta find it." said Lucas. "Well, I originally wanted to become the Champion, but I've seen how lonely it is up there. So, that was dropped..." Blue said, still goggling at her sandwich. "Lonely? What do you mean by lonely?" asked Lucas. Wartortle jumped up onto the table, interested. "What I mean is...have you  
wondered how many people set off for their journey each year and how many reach the Champion? A few, let's say. The Champions have no trainers to battle. Just they and their pokemon, whiling away their time..." Blue said. "Man, that must Suck." Lucas said as he sipped his soda. "Well, who's currently the Champion?". "I don't know..." Blue said, finishing off her sandwich and brushing off crumbs off her skirt. Wartortle jumped to her shoulder.

"So, Is it Misty next?" She said. "I don't have anything to do, as I said, so might as well accompany you across your journey". "Misty? Who's Misty?" asked Lucas. "I don't know alot about Kanto. Remember, I'm from Unova." "Oh. Right. Well, Misty's the second gym leader in Cerulean City, who specializes in water types." Blue informed, looking at her Pokedex. "And we have to go through Mount. Moon to get there...". Lucas banged his head on the Table. "Oh, damn water types. Why does it always have to be something strong against fire types? Ahh, I'll need more Pokemon. But first, these gym leaders sound interesting. Hold on." said Emerald as he got up and walked over to Nurse Joy. "Excuse me, but do you have a print-out page or something with Gym leader information?". "As a matter of fact, I do..." She replied to the question. She handed him a printed list of Gym leader Information:

_Pewter Gym-Leader: Brock, Badge: Boulder, Type: Rock._

_Cerulean Gym-Leader: Misty, Badge: Cascade, Type: Water._

_Vermillion Gym-Leader: Lt. Surge, Badge: Thunder, Type: Electric._

_Celadon Gym-Leader: Erika, Badge: Rainbow, Type: Grass_

_Saffron Gym-Leader: Sabrina, Badge: Marsh, Type: Phsycic_

_Fuschia Gym-Leader: Koga, Badge: Soul, Type: Poison_

_Viridian Gym-Leader: Unknown, Badge: Earth, Type: Normal_

"Perfect. This should do us well. But we've got a long ways ahead of us, and I'd like to get to Curlean before sundown. Now are you ready, Blue?" he said. "Right. That I am. But..." She said, looking at a small silver watch on her wrist. "Mount. Moon is pretty big. We could easily get lost there. Plus...It's dark..." She shuddered. "What say we borrow some torches from the PokeCentre?", She suggested. Lucas chuckled. Then he looked over at his Magby. "Genesis, get out of that stupid chair." he said and Genesis ran to him. "See..." said Lucas, picking up his Pokemon and holding him out. "Genesis is a Fire type. Oh, and don't forget about Comet and his tail. They're both Fire types. They could light the way.", he said. "You're right about that. Just an emergency supply if both of them faint or something. That cave is full of Geodude..." Blue said, hurrying back with a couple of torches. She pocketed them and rummaged through her pockets. "I have 1 Max Revive, 1 Potion and an Ether and some berries. That's about it. And I heard Mount. Moon is crawling with Rocket activity.", she said. She started to walk for the door. "Oh, I can take care of any Pokemon that cross our path. And if there's Geodude in there, I'm sure your Wartortle can handle them-Wait a Minute! What about that Zorua and the Zoroark?." said Lucas. "Good Lord! I forgot about them!" Blue cried as she raced back. She skidded to a halt outside the PokeCentre, ran inside as the door opened, slipped on the polished floor and promptly fell. "Ow...that hurt..." She got slowly and went over to talk to Nurse Joy. Lucas and Genesis sat on a couch.

Blue walked over to the sleeping Zorua and picking it up, set it on the sofa next to Lucas. "Nurse Joy says they will heal Zoroark to full health and then release it into the wilderness. The Zorua seems to be related to Zoroark, but everytime it goes close, Zoroark shoves it away, as if refusing to recognize it..." She said sadly. Emerald thought for a Second. "You mean Zoroark doesn't wanna be with Zorua?" he said. "Zoroark has had a bad shock, probably. And due to that shock she either refuses to recognise Zorua to recover from the shock or the shock has erased all her memory about Zorua..." Blue replied, looking ready to cry. "Zorua isn't gonna last long if it's own Zoroark won't recognze it." said Emerald looking at the Zorua. Then, he had a thought. "Blue, maybe we should take Zorua with us. We can't just leave it here waiting for Zoroark to recover. I know about Zoroarks, they take some time to recover. If we take Zorua with us, it might give it the correct survival skills. We could help it learn. If...it wants to come along, that is" said Emerald. Blue started shining like the sun itself. She ran over to Zorua and prodded it. It snored on. Nurse Joy passed by with a bundle of towels. "Oh. He won't wake", she said. "Wha- what do you mean?! He isn't-", began Blue. "No, he isn't dead." said Nurse Joy. "He's been given some sleeping medicine to help him recover faster." she turned her attention to the dusted clothes the trainers had on. "Why not have a bath before you go? You two look filthy. Brock always leaves a ton of dust around in his gym..." Nurse Joy tutted, and shook her head. "Fine. A bath does sound logical. But I still think we should go with my idea later. Genesis, Let's go." said Lucas.

After the Bath, Lucas went back out into the sitting room, dressed. He saw the Zorua was still on the couch asleep, and sat next to it, caressing it. As he reached for his Jacket and headband, he unwrapped a lollipop and start sucking it. Blue appeared wearing a nightsuit way too baggy for her. Emerald and Genesis started snickering. "Blue...wha-?" said Lucas, trying to hide the laughter. "Nurse Joy took my clothes for cleaning!" Blue grumbled. Lucas and Genesis really had a hard time concealing themselves. Just then, Nurse Joy appeared and dropped perfectly clean clothes her hands. "Here you go!" she said. "Ooh! She did clean them nicely!", Blue exclaimed as she disappeared into a room. A few minutes later, she appeared fully dressed. "Let's go!" She exclaimed happily, grabbing the limp Zorua. She hurried out of the door and stopped in front of the cave entrance. She realized they forgot Lucas and Genesis, and they looke back for Them. They wre so busy laughing, that they noticed she was gone. "Hey wait-...where'd she..." said Lucas. "Gaahh! I hate it when people do that!"

Lucas and Genesis caught up with Blue, Zorua, and Wartortle infront of the Cave Entrance. "Hey, don't run out like that. If that was for laughing at you in those baggy pajamas, it was an honest Mistake." said Lucas. "Oops. My bad. Sorry! Honest mistake!" Blue giggled. "Well, about Zorua." said Lucas. "One of us may need to keep it in a Pokeball. Which one of us should catch it?" he asked. "Nah, don't catch it!" Blue said in alarm. "I plan to release it right after I'm sure it can survive on it's own!". "You mean, WE." said Lucas. "Yeah. Sorry." said Blue. They both looked up at the towering moutain. "Let's go." said Blue. "Right behind you." said Emerald.

_With another one joining the pack: a Pokemon, Emerald and Blue start their journey inside mount moon. Here, they will learn things they haven't known, next time on Pokemon Emerald Quest!_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

::REVIEW::

-Adventure Set: Viridian Forest, Pewter City

-Comrad Joined: Zorua [Pokemon]

-Badges Recieved: Boulder Badges

-Current Location: Mount Moon.


End file.
